Girls Just Want To Have Fun
by LainaM
Summary: Pansy se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró, abatida. Tenía ganas de llorar. Ella no quería pensar lo que debía hacer, en los ideales que debía defender. No quería vivir correctamente. Ella solo quería divertirse.


_**_**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girls Just Want To Have Fun<strong>_

_"¿Cuándo vas a vivir tu vida correctamente?"_

Se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su falda, se cercioró de que no llevaba el flequillo abierto y se humedeció los labios. Ahora estaba perfecta.

Abrió la puerta de los aseos de chicas del segundo piso y salió fuera pisando fuerte. Greengrass debería estar esperándola cerca de la escaleras, pero con lo ocurrido la última noche, todos los 'debería' se entrecomillaban y dejaban de tener sentido, así que no podía estar muy segura. De todos modos, apuró el paso hasta llegar y comprobar que al menos, eso no había cambiado y Greengrass la esperaba con su habitual cara de aburrimiento.

—Pansy, menos mal. Ya creía que me iba a quedar hecha una bonita gárgola de tanto esperar…

Su voz sonaba más apagada de lo normal, por mucho que intentara esconderlo entre comentarios mordaces. Estaba asustada, como ella, como la mayoría, solo que sin ese halo de tristeza que parecía inundar el rostro de todos los habitantes del castillo, al menos de todos los que no pertenecían a Slytherin.

En Slytherin no había sitio para la tristeza. Algunos pocos parecían bullir de excitación por ver como la guerra que ellos creían suya avanzaba, la mayoría estaban demasiado ocupados en el miedo, la preocupación y la opresión, además, ese viejo loco nunca había sido muy querido por las serpientes, aunque, en el caso de Pansy, no podía evitar sentir una leve pena, a pesar de todo. Ahora no sabía de quien iba a reírse.

—Ni que tuvieras prisa por ir al entierro de Dumbledore.

Parkinson arqueó una de las cejas mientras hablaba y llegó hasta las escaleras en dos pasos. Comenzó a bajar los escalones oyendo el repiqueteo de los zapatos de Greengrass tras ella. Le hacía sentir reconfortada y casi segura.

—¿Ahora qué va a pasar?

Greengrass acababa de decir en voz alta lo que la mente de Parkinson no paraba de gritar.

Se paró en seco, cogiéndose con fuerza de la baranda de piedra. Daphne se paró a su lado. En su rostro ya se dejaba traslucir ese miedo que hasta ahora había logrado enmascarar. Las dos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes, como intentado descubrir que no eran las únicas con miedo.

—Que nuestros padres van a estar muy contentos.

Esa era una respuesta fácil, y en cierto modo cierta.

—Esto es un asco.

Asintió y siguió bajando las escaleras con Daphne detrás.

Era un asco, cierto. Pansy lo odiada. Odiaba la situación y odiaba el miedo que la hacía estremecerse a cada instante. Sí, tenía miedo, mucho. Ahora una guerra se avecinaba, una en la que sus padres se empeñaban en creer, en defender, aunque por suerte, disimuladamente. Una en la que supuestamente ella debía estar a favor, en la que debía defender esos ideales que desde pequeña la habían inculcado y en los que no estaba del todo segura creer.

—No es justo —murmuró al salir a los jardines.

Daphne asintió.

Claro que no era justo, para ellas no lo era.

Pansy no pensaba en los sangresucia, ni en los mestizos, ni en los traidores a la sangre que morirían o lucharían defendiendo su causa, no le importaban, ni siquiera los odiada de verdad. Simplemente le eran indiferentes y disfrutaba metiéndose con ellos, pero no más de lo que disfrutaba metiéndose con cualquiera. Tampoco le importaba demasiado los familiares o conocidos de sus compañeros que podrían morir, salvo quizás los padres de Draco, Theo, Daphne o Blaise. Los suyos estaba claro que no, eran demasiado inteligentes como para defender esos ideales demasiado fuerte.

Pansy pensaba en si misma. Pensaba en las cosas que ya no podría hacer, y en las que debería ir mentalizándose para estar preparada. Ella no quería dejar de tener la vida que tenía, le encantaba su vida. Le encantaba divertirse con sus compañeros, insultar a Granger, pintarse las uñas, liarse con Draco por las esquinas y hablar de cosas que no le incumbían.

Triste, y no por la muerte de su viejo director, Pansy se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró, abatida. Tenía ganas de llorar. Ella no quería pensar lo que debía hacer, en los ideales que debía defender. No quería vivir correctamente, como siempre le decían sus padres. Ella quería divertirse.

Al fin y al cabo, las chicas como Pansy Parkinson solo querían divertirse.

* * *

><p><em>Al final ha quedado algo cortito y que no me convence demasiado, pero aun así creo que lo que tenía en mente para Pansy Parkinson era bastante parecido a esto. Quería intenta hacerla ver más como persona, sin los tópicos de siempre, pero dejando claro que es tal y como JotaKá dijo "el arquetipo de la mujer estúpida, sin personalidad y obsesionada con las cosas superficiales, todo lo contrario a Hermione" (más o menos), y bueno, la muere de Dumbledore ( :( ) y su entierro me han dado la escena.<em>

_Me he inspirado en la canción Girls Just Want To Have Fun, de Cyndi Lauper. _

_Espero que os haya gustado :) _

_Se agradecen reviews, críticas, tomates... _


End file.
